palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ami
Ami is a female black kitten who belongs to Moana, but lives at Whisker Haven. She was allowed to stay at Whisker Haven after Ms. Featherbon spotted her alone, asked her if she was lost, and told her that she has no family. Ms. Featherbon insisted that she stay, and she decided to join the pets and live at Whisker Haven. She is a tragic antagonist in the sixth movie, The Return Of Potions, but is redeemed near the end of the movie. She is voiced by Michaela Amanda Laws. She is also voiced by Michaela Laws in Whisker Haven, making her different from the other pets. Her singing voice is done by Clare Gundersen. Appearance Ami is a female black kitten. She is very small, slim and elegant in appearance. Her entire body is black, including her fur, nose, and even her eyes are black. She has bangs, two long pieces of hair hanging down and a ponytail in the back, very similar to the hairstyle of the character "Saori" in the game Shoujo City. She is usually seen with a depressed or cynical expression due to her extreme insecurity. However, as she is slowly being taken over by Potions, her eyes are seen becoming more and more red and are eventually dark red after she is completely taken over. However, once restored to normal, her eyes become black again. After being redeemed, she gains the pink heart pawpads, the symbol of the Palace Pets, and she keeps these permanently. In the final film, however, her hair is slightly longer. Personality Ami starts out as very cold, shy, secretive, refuses to show emotions, and unwilling to interact with the other pets. She acts generally cold to everyone else and doesn't seem like she wants to make friends. However, she's truly very insecure and is afraid that she will be shunned and bullied by the other pets if she attempts to interact with them, and refuses to show her emotions due to being thought weak if she does. When under Potion's power, she slowly becomes more and more evil and heartless until she is no better than Potions herself, although this is not her fault as she was influenced and taken over by her. However, after being restored to normal and redeemed, she becomes slightly warmer and is more willing to show her emotions. However, in the final Whisker Haven movie, she is shown to have defrosted and more become a "shy girl" character, and, to portray this, is shown that she has grown her ponytail out a bit and it's now not as tight as before. Trivia * First appears in the sixth palace pet film. * Is 10 cat years old. * Has an appearance very similar to a kitten version of the character Saori from the app Shoujo City. * Is the only villain to be a normal pet and not a villain pet. * Is the only Palace Pet without an owner. * Begins the movie with black eyes, but as she is further being corrupted by Potions, her eyes become more red until they are finally completely red. * After her first appearance, she is commonly seen in the background either reading a book or solving a puzzle, and is rarely seen interacting with the other pets. * Is seen fiddling with her bangs commonly. * Has never been seen crying throughout the show, it is unknown if she ever will cry, unlike Meeka and Skyla who cry too much. * In the final film when she finally defrosts, her hairstyle changes to portray this. It begins as being medium-length and tied into an extremely tight ponytail, but in the final film her hair has grown out a bit and the ponytail isn't as tightly tied as before. Her features have softened as well and have gone from very harsh, sharp, and fine to a little more soft and round in appearance. * She is voiced by the same voice actress as Lulu, of whom she bears some similarities to and befriends. * Ami is mentioned in Night Of The Living Potions, an episode of Palace Pets: Whisker Haven Adventures, but hasn't appeared yet. Quotes The Whisker Haven Movie 6: The Return Of Potions "I don't understand, why do none of them like me?" - Ami To Herself During The Beginning Of The Movie "*SCREAM* '''W-Who are you?" - Ami After Freeing The Whisp Of Potions For The First Time "Y-You mean, y-you'll share your power with me? S-So I can make them like me?" - Ami After Being Lied To By Potions To Help Her Regain Her Full Form "SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!" - Ami Insanely After Reviving Potions Under The New Moon "NONE OF YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MY MISTRESS!" - Ami Insanely To The Pets After Potions Is Revived "Y-You lied to me?!" - Ami After Discovering Potions Has Lied To Her All Along And Was Intending To Make Her A Slave. "I WILL NOT LET THE DARKNESS OVERTAKE ME!" - Ami Before Breaking Free Of Potion's Control And Sending Her Back To The Book. WHM9: New York Sitty "Wait, you have a daughter?" "*Sighs*''' Just leave me alone, Skyla." "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, i-it's just...*Sighs*" Friends * Potions (Formerly) * Skyla * Lulu * Shadow * Otto Enemies * The Palace Pets (Formerly) * Ms. Featherbon (Formerly) * Potions Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Fanon Category:Girls Category:Cats Category:Kittens Category:Kids Category:Black Category:Grey Category:Pets Category:Reformed Characters Category:Pink Category:Evil Queen Category:Princess Snow White Category:Elsa Category:Princess Anna Category:Movie Characters Category:Unnowned Pets Category:Black Nose Category:Stray Cats Category:Princess moana Category:Princess Molana Category:Jafar Category:Princess Jasmine Category:Tragic character Category:False antagonist Category:Females Category:Princess Ariel